Gruvia Fanfiction: Misunderstood
by fairylover1434
Summary: "It's time that Juvia lets go of Gray-sama" Juvia overheard a converstation between Loke and Gray and got hurt after Gray confirm something that he didn't like about her. Was it true what he said about her or just a misunderstanding? What will happen after Juvia decides to stop loving Gray? This story includes a little bit of Nalu, Gajevy/Gale, Jerza.
1. Chapter 1: Love Hurts

**Hi this is my first time writing a fan fiction. This is one of my favorite OTP in Fairy Tail.**

 ***Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.***

* * *

Gruvia Fanfic

Chapter 1: Love Hurts

"It's time that Juvia lets go of Gray-sama"

*15 minutes earlier*

As always Juvia wanted to get close to Gray but Loke was there 'Love rivals Celestial spirit' she thought. 'Is he here to take Gray-sama to Lucy?' She sneaked behind the bar to listen to the conversation. Even though she knew that Lucy is in a relationship with Natsu, she was still cautious.

"It's so annoying, clinging on somebody. It feels like a flee that you can't get off." Gray said.

"What do you mean?" Loke asked

"When somebody throws' them self's at another person and clings to them. I hate it! I can't stand people like that." Gray said with frustration remembering the day it happened.

"Just like Juvia? The way she does it to you?" Loke asked.

Juvia was shocked to hear Loke say that. All she did was give Gray her love until…

"Yeah but…"

Juvia couldn't hear anything else coming out of Gray's mouth. Everything went mute. 'What?' she thought 'Did Gray-sama just admit that he hates me?'. Trying not to cry, she went around the bar and ran out as fast as she could. She couldn't see where she was going cause of all the tears welled up in her eyes. She tripped and fell to the ground and let out a huge sob. Crying she said to herself "Why would Gray-sama say such a horrible thing about Juvia. All Juvia wanted to do was love Gray-sama."

After a long day of work, Erza was on her way home when she saw Juvia on the ground crying. She ran and kneeled beside her and held her.

"What happened, Juvia? Why are you crying?" Erza asked very worried for her friend.

Juvia tried to wipe away the tears, and failed miserably and said

"Gray-sama hates Juvia"

After a few minutes of explaining the overheard conversation.

"Oh Juvia, I'm so sorry" Erza said "I will punish him for what he said about you" her voice was filed with rage.

'Why would Gray say something like that about Juvia? She's crazy about him but he never got upset about it.' She thought.

"No. Let him because it's time that Juvia lets go of Gray-sama" Juvias voice cracked at the end of the sentence and her eyes welled up with more tears as she said it. Erza sighed and agreed with a nod. She helped Juvia up and walked together toward Fairy Hills.

As soon as they arrived to Fairy Hills. Juvia stopped midway remembering that her room is filled with artifacts, dolls, and pillows cases with Grays face and didn't want to go inside. Erza noticed her reaction and knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Don't worry, if you want I can put everything away in boxes and put them away" Erza suggested.

"Re-really?" Juvia asked with a shaky voice.

"Of course in fact I'm going to ask all the girls to help to make it all even faster" she replied

"Thank you Erza" Juvia said with a thankful yet sad smile.

*At the bar where Loke and Gray where talking before Juvia ran out*

(Previous conversation)

"Just like Juvia? The way she does it to you?" Loke asked

"Yeah but Lyon is the worst. The other day I was accompanying Juvia to the bookstore to buy some books that Levy asked for, as a favor. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Lyon appeared right in front of Juvia clinging to her. I noticed she was really uncomfortable when he started pulling her by the waist toward another direction. I had to grab Juvia by that hand and start running away from him. We barely lost him."

Suddenly they both saw Juvia ran out with tears in her eyes. Loke and Gray where startled but Gray was worried so he stud up to go after her, but Loke grabbed him by the arm and said

"Dude let her go. Didn't you just say that you found her annoying?"

"I never said that" Gray responded abruptly.

"Yeah, you just did." Loke said with a mocking gesture on his face.

"I was talking about Lyon this whole time but yeah she can be a little clingy but I don't mind her" Gray responded

"Seriously dude, are you saying that you like her? Well who wouldn't she's HOT."

Gray got a little pissed at Loke when he said that Juvia was hot.

"I never said that either. I just don't mind her company and when I want to be alone she knows and she backs off." Gray said a little annoyed at Loke

"Whatever man, I'll leave you be. I gotta go before Lucy gets mad at me for using her magic for staying out here for a long time." Loke said while he stud up and waved good bye to the members that where there and disappeared in midair.

Gray was still sitting at the bar with the image of Juvia crying and thought 'Why was she crying? Well I'll find out tomorrow.' He stood up payed for the drinks and left.

*Back at Fairy Hills*

While Erza and the girls cleaned Juvia's room, she was leaning on Levy's lap and cried while she brush her hair with her fingers saying

"I know its hard right now but I know this will get better with time and you will get over him" Levy said that with pure sincerity.

"Thank you Levy-chan" Juvia replied with as sad smile and some welled up tears.

Erza looked at them and said

"Everything is ready Juvia. You can come in now"

They both stood up and walked out of the living room, into the hall and now in front of Juvias bedroom door. Juvia sighed heavily and opened the door and saw how empty and lonely the room looked and that's how her heart felt. She turned around and said

"Thank you all for helping Juvia in her saddest moment"

She hugged each and every one of them

"Do you want us to stay to stay? At least for tonight" Levy asked concerned for her friend.

"Thank you Levy-chan but Juvia wants to be alone" she replied.

"Well good night Juvia"

As Levy said good night the rest did the same and Erza stood there waiting for everybody to leave. After they did Erza hugged her and said

"Everything will be alright. Always rely on you comrades." After that she left and closed the door.

As soon as the door closed Juvia looked around the room and felt all the emptiness and loneliness in the room and in her heart. 'I will live my life. Juvia will focus on protecting her friends that are her family' she thought. She crawled on the bed and started crying nonstop until she fell asleep.

*At Grays place*

Gray was in the shower letting the cold water run all over him. His mind was still stuck on the image of Juvia crying. 'What happened? Why was she crying?' he thought. He got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist, went in to his room found his boxer and put it on.

Before he got into his bed, he looked for the scarf Juvia gave him. He took it and appreciated the softness of the fabric that kept him warm and he lay down on his bed with it. He didn't know why but ever since Juvia joined Fairy Tail all he could think about before he fell asleep was Juvias beautiful blue eyes, but he went with it and fell asleep.

End of the chapter.

* * *

 **A/N: Please give me your honest review. I hope you love reading it as much as i did writing it. :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Concerned

**Hi guys! second chapter is here**

 **Hope you guys love it i worked really hard on this one**

 ***Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail***

* * *

Chapter 2: Concerned

*The next day*

Juvia woke up feeling a lot better after crying all night. Quickly she looked out the window and notice that it was sunny, immediately she felt relief, because before she met Gray her sad emotions only brought nonstop rain, she was scared that this will bring them back but it didn't.

She got out of bed and went to the shower. As she let the warm water run over her she sighed and thought 'How am I supposed to avoid Gray-sama?' She got out of the shower and dried herself and sat on the bed for a few minutes and then got dressed. When she opened the door she saw Levy and Erza waiting for her.

"Good morning Juvia-chan how are you feeling?" Levy asked

"Juvia feels a lot better, thank you for asking" Juvia said with a lovely smile.

"We're going to eat at the guild, you want to come or would you like to stay?" Erza asked with a little bit of worry. "Because if you don't want to will bring the breakfast here and stay with you"

"No, Juvia wont hide, I will have to face Gray-sama one way or another" she replied

"In fact Juvia is going to look for a job after breakfast"

Erza and Levy smiled at Juvias enthusiasm and the three of them left. On the way to the guild Erza notice that her favorite bakery had just made fresh cheeses cake and said

"Girls I'll see you later, I'm going to buy some cheeses cake"

As soon as she left Levy said

"That girl sure loves her cheeses cake"

"Mmhmm" Juvia replied.

After a while of walking they arrived at the guild. Juvia stops right at the door and she was really nervous thinking that Gray might already be there. Levy noticed and put her arms around hers and gave her a reassures nod that everything will be ok. Juvia took a deep breath and opened the door. As soon as the door was completely opened, immediately she saw the back of Grays head, he was sitting alone at one of the tables in the middle, her chest started to hurt because her instinct was to go to him but her heart still throbbed from what she overheard. Levy noticed and pulled her away quickly toward Gajeel and Panther Lily were siting, that was on the other side of the guild, away from Gray.

"Morning Gajeel, morning Lily" as she hugged Lily and kissed Gajeel

"Morning shrimp" Gajeel said

"Morning Levy" Lily replied

"Juvia?" Gajeel said wondering why she was there.

"Morning Gajeel-kun, morning Panther Lily" Juvia said

"Morning Juvia, how are you?" Lily asked

"Juvia is fine" She said with a little bit shaken.

"Lily, would you come with me to order breakfast for all of us?"

"Sure thing Levy" Lily replied

After they left Gajeel looked at Juvia with questionable eyes.

"Oi! Juvia are you alright? You're not with Ice prick right now" Gajeel asked

"Juvia… is fine" she said slowly as her face blushed a bright pink.

"No, somethings not right here. You always run to him as soon as you see him" Gajeel stated

"We-well… you see… it's time that Juvia let go of this silly love for Gray-sama" Juvia said flustered

"I know you Juvia. Did that idiot do something to you?" he was getting angry. Juvia was like little a sister to him even though he didn't want to admit it.

"N-nn-no!" Juvia couldn't answer quickly because she was too nervous; she knew Gajeel would do something stupid.

"What did he do to you?" Gajeel was getting furious

"N-nothing"

"Tell me the truth Juvia"

Right when she was about to tell him Levy and Lily interrupted with the plates of food, and also some iron for Gajeel.

"We're back! I hope you guys are hungry" Levy said

'Thank you Levy-chan for interrupting' Juvia thought

"This conversation isn't over" Gajeel said to Juvia

Levy looked at Juvias face and noticesd how flustered she was and knew exactly what they were talking about.

After they finished eating, Juvia went to the job board. Levy went behind her.

"I saw a job that might be good for you" Levy said as she reached for the flyer and showed it to her.

"It's a job in Clover town." She said "Clover town is a rather small town situated in a mountainous area, surrounded by forests. They're looking for a water mage to stop a fire mage that has been burning the forest and their harvest. They are going to pay 100,000 jewels to whoever stops him. A woman that lives right near the border of the mountains is going to provide you with shelter because the attacks are near where she lives"

"Thank you Levy, that's seems like the perfect job for Juvia."

"What's the perfect job for Juvia?"

Juvia froze at the sound of the voice. 'It can't be, not right now' she thought. She turned around and confirmed that it was Gray standing behind her.

"It's… just a job to stop a fire mage" Juvia replied quickly and trying not to pay much attention to him.

Gray wasn't sure how to react at Juvias response 'Is she alright?' he thought to himself. When Gray was going to ask if she ok, about what he saw yesterday. Suddenly

"HI GUYS!" Lucy shouted at the distance with a big smile. She ran towards them with Wendy, Charla, Happy and Natsu behind her.

"LU-CHAN!" Levy said as she hugged her.

"Hi Wendy, Charla, Happy and Natsu"

"Hi Levy, Juvia and Gray" Wendy and Charla said at the same time.

"Hi guys" she said avoiding Gray as she hugged Wendy, Lucy and Charla, and waved at Happy and Natsu.

"How was the Job?" Levy asked

"It was fun until Natsu fell asleep in the car and somebody" Lucy looked at Happy "Thought it was funny to loosen up the breaks and it started moving and Natsu got motion sickness" Lucy said

Everybody laughed

"Not funny" Natsu said with his arms crossed.

"It is flamebrain, it's not our fault that you have motion sickness" Gray replied.

"Shut up iceprincess, you wanna fight?" Natsu asked cracking his knuckles.

"You bet I do hothead"

They started fighting, Juvia was relieved that Gray wasn't close to her. Lucy notices something weird and asked.

"Juvia are you alright?"

"Ye-ye-yes I-I-I am"

Tears started too welled up and Lucy started to get worried. Levy noticed and immediately took the flyer of Juvias hand and told Mira that Juvia was going to work on that job. As soon as Mira wrote it down Levy said

"Let's go to the inn and Juvia will explain everything"

She grabbed Juvia by the hand and ran. Lucy, Wendy and Charla went behind them.

*Seconds before Juvia arrived*

Gray was sitting on one of the tables waiting for Juvia to arrive to see if she was alright. He heard the door open and turned around and saw Juvia walk in with Levys arm around hers and walked toward Gajeel and Panther Lily. 'That's odd' he thought 'Normally Juvia would come over and sit with me'

He waited for Juvia to be alone, but Gajeel was with her when Levy left, and he wasn't in the mood to fight. After a while he saw Juvia finished eating and went toward the request board he saw an opportunity to get to her but Levy beat him to the beat. He got close and overheard Juvia saying

"Thank you Levy, that's seems like the perfect job for Juvia."

He saw a way in to talk to her and asked

"What the perfect job for Juvia?"

He noticed how she stiffened and turned slowly and was shocked at her response.

"It's… just a job to stop a fire mage"

He wanted to ask Juvia why she was crying yesterday when

"HI GUY!"

Lucy screamed and the conversation drifted away toward the job they had and the incident with Natsu. Gray started mocking him and forgot about Juvia and started the fight with Natsu.

After a few kicks and punches, Gray notice Juvia and the rest of the girls left running and that's when Natsu got a lucky punch and knocked him down. He stood up and went to the bar.

"What's wrong icesicle? You don't have any more fight in you?" Natsu asked.

"Beet it hothead, I'm not in the mood"

"What's wrong Gray?" Happy asked

"Somethings wrong with Juvia" he answered

"No kidding, that girl is nuts" Natsu snarled

"Not that, she's been acting weird since yesterday. I saw her crying and she left running." He said with a worried face.

"And today she avoided me. Something's bothering her and that bothers me"

"You liiiike her!" Happy mocked him with a huge grin on his face.

"Not at all fur ball. Now shut it" Gray snarled

"Natsu, Gray is being rude to me!" Happy cried as he flew behind Natsu

"Hey! Leave Happy alone. You wanna fight again iceprick?" Natsu was all fired up for another fight.

"Nah man I'm not in the mood" Gray replied

After that Gray left the guild and went for a walk around the town.

*Back at Fairy Hill*

Lucy, Wendy, Charla, Levy and Juvia were in her room as she explained what happened with Gray the night before.

"Oh Juvia I'm so sorry, no wonder your room was empty" Wendy said

"I'm so sorry Juvia. Just know that we are here for you" Lucy said

"Always remember that" Charla said

"Thank you girl for understanding Juvia" Juvia said

"Levy, Gajeel-kun wants to know what happened between Juvia and Gray-sama, you can tell him but make him promise not to do anything to Gray-sama"

"Ok Juvia I will give you my word" Levy replied

Suddenly Erza walks in the room a little flustered.

"Erza is everything ok?" Wendy asked startled

"Jellal just communicated with me and said that he wants to go on a date"

"I'm so happy for you!" all the girls said in a unanimous chorus

Juvia was happy that the conversation about Gray drifted to Erza.

"Also I think he wants to include me on a mission" Erza said and suddenly started to blush a bright pink almost red kind of shade.

"I don't know what to wear. This is the first time I go on a date."

"Don't worry Erza we'll help you" Lucy said

"Yeah! But first, where are you guys going?" Levy asked

"He said that we are going to meet at the broken bridge where he helped us gain more magic for the Grand Magic Games. I think it's going to be a picnic." She replied

"Aaawwww" all the girls said in a unanimous chorus again

"C'mon girls let's help Erza!" Lucy said with enthusiasm

"I wish I could help girls but Gajeel and Lily promised me that they were going to accompany me to buy some books" Levy said "I wish you the best Erza"

"Ok see you later Levy-chan" Wendy said

Levy nodded and waved at the girls as she left the room but Juvia stopped her midway out the door

"Please make Gajeel-kun promise not todo anything to Gray-sama" she said

"I will, I promise" Levy replied and left

Juvia turned around and saw the girls chatting about Erzas date. They started to leave the room to go to Ersas room to help her out. Wendy stopped and asked

"Are you coming Juvia?"

"Yes, give Juvia a few minutes" she answered

"Ok" then she left behind the others

Charla stay there with Juvia and hugged her and said

"Juvia, I want to tell you that everything is going to be alright, trust me"

"Did you see something?" She asked

"Yes I did but I won't tell you because I don't like to tamper with the future unless its life or death matter" Charla answered

"Ok Charla-san" she said

"Now let's go help Erza"

They both left the room.

*In the town*

Levy, Gajeel and Panther Lily were at the book store

"I'm worried about Juvia, iceprick did something to her and I'm going to find out" Gajeel said

"I know what it is" Levy said

"What!? Tell me right now shrimp" Gajeel said

"I won't tell you until you promise me that you won't do anything to Gray or say anything to anybody." She said with a serious face

"I won't promise that" he snarled

"Then I won't go to your house anymore" Levy said as she walked toward the next row

"C'mon shrimp, don't do that"

"I won't tell you until you promise me and promise Juvia that you won't do anything to Gray. That includes you too Panther Lily" she said

"Fine" Gajeel agreed

…a few minutes later…

"WHAT!?" He yelled "He's a dead man now"

"Gajeel, you promised!" she said with a mad yet serious tone

"But he-" Levy cut him off

"I know what he did was wrong but hurting him physically won;t solve anything and if you break your promise I won't go to your house anymore"

"Fine, fine I won't do anything" he agreed

"That includes you too Panther Lily" she said

"I won't do anything to upset you or Juvia" Lily said

"Thank you, both of you" levy said.

*Back at the inn*

It was already dark and it was time for Erza to leave. They were going to be in the forest so she went pretty yet comfortable. She wearing a light blue skinny jean with a black tank top with ruffles and had on her short black ankle boot with a 3 inch heel. Her hair the top was in a ponytail and the other half was curled and her loose fringe.

"You look amazing Erza" Lucy said

"You look beautiful" Wendy said

"Juvia agrees with Lucy and Wendy" Juvia said

Erza blushed a little

"Thank you girls, for everything"

Erza waved good bye and left

"I hope she has a good time and that nobody bothers them" Wendy said

"Yeah… I know. He's still running from the law and Erza is always worried about him hoping that nothing happens to him, even though she doesn't say it" Lucy said

"Yeah…" Juvia and Wendy agreed.

"By the way Juvia, when do you leave for your job?" Lucy asked

"Tomorrow after breakfast" She answered "and Juvia hasn't done her bags yet"

"Then let us help you" Wendy said

"Yeah!" Lucy shouted

"Ok, thank you" Juvia said

They all left to Juvias room.

*Hours before, when Gray was walking around the town*

Gray was aimlessly wondering round the town thinking of requesting a job, practice his magic, the errands he had to get and also about Juvia but he tried not to think of her that much. He walks by the book store and sees Levy through the window and thought he could ask her about Juvia.

"Hey Levy" he said

"Hi Gray, how are you?" Levy asked

"I'm fine, you?" he asked

"I'm good" she said

"Hey ummmm, do you by any chance know why was Juvia crying?" he asked

'Yes' she thought

"No, I didn't know Juvia was crying"

"Yeah she ran out of the guild crying last night"

In that moment Gajeel was behind one of the book shelves giving Gray the death glare. Ley noticed and stared at him with a facial expression saying 'Remember the promise'. Gajeel sighed and kept looking for a book.

"If you find out anything please let me know" Grays said

"Sure thing" she said but thought 'I won't say anything unless Juvia tells me too'

Gray left and went to buy some errands he needed. Once he got home he put everything away. Little did he know it was going to be a restless night for him.

*Back at the inn*

After Juvias bags where packed, Lucy said her good nights to Wendy and Juvia and kissed the head of Charla because she was asleep. After a few minutes she said her good night and took Charla and went to her room. Juvia was happy that her friends where there for her and that finally Erza could have some quality time with the one she loved. She went to t shower and to a nice warm baths. She got out, dried herself, put on her pj and went to sleep.

*Back at Grays place*

Gray couldn't sleep, he kept turning and turning on the bed thinking and worrying about Juvia. He couldn't take it anymore and got up and got dressed. He went to Fairy Hills toward Juvias room. He saw the lights were out and he climbed up the wall and stood on the window ledge. He saw Juvia sleeping so peacefully and thought 'Why am I so worried about?' he sighed 'I guess I'll talk to her tomorrow'. He got down and went to his house.

*A few minutes later after Gray left*

Juvia woke up agitated and said in a hushed tone.

"Gray-sama?"

She didn't know why but she looked at the window feeling that somebody was there but she went back to sleep.

End of the chapter

* * *

 **What will happen next?**

 **I am working on it**

 **Right now i have a lot of college work so i don't know when will be the next time I hope its next week**


	3. Chapter 3: Fair Uncertanty

Morning came and Juvia woke up feeling well rested. She got out of bed and hit the showers. She let the warm water run over her and she felt a lot better. She got out, got dressed and headed out to eat some breakfast and the leave for her job. She took her bags and went out the door. On her hay down she saw Levy and Erza chatting.

'How did date go?' Juvia asked herself

"Good morning girls" Juvia said

"Good morning Juvia-chan" Levy said

"Good morning Juvia" Erza said

"How are you?" Juvia asked

"I'm good" levy said

"We were talking about Erzas date last night"

Erza blushed a little at the mention of the word date

"Kyyaaaahhh!" Juvia screamed

"Juvia tone it down a little" Erza said

"Sorry, it's just that Juvia can't contain her happiness for Erza-chan and her loved one" Juvia said "Please tell us about the date"

"I've been trying to get it out of her but she wanted you here" levy said

"Alright, alright" Erza said and sighed

"When I got to the broken bridge ..."

 ***Flashback of the date***

Erza got to the broken bridge, the sun was setting and it was getting dark. Suddenly she sees Jellal at the distance and walks to him. They met midway and Erza was really nervous. Jellal blushed really hard when he saw her. 'WOW!' he thought 'She look beautiful.'

"Hi Erza" He said

"Hello Jellal" she said

"Yo- you look beautiful" he told her

She blushed a bright shade of red. She is not used to getting a compliment because of her intimidating personality.

"Th-Thank you"

"This way" he said

Jellal showed her the way. They were silent the whole way Erza was holding her left arm, 'I can't believe were here together' she thought 'Why am I so nervous? It's just Jellal... IT'S JELLAL!' She blushed again.

'I can't believe we're on a date' Jellal thought 'I can't believe I'm finally on a date with Erza'

Suddenly Erza notice there was light in the forest and they were getting close to it. Erzas eyes widened at the sight. There was a white blanket on the ground with colorful pillows, there were candle lit lacrimas, there was some fruit and Erza spotted her holy food, cheese cake. She turned around and looked at Jellal amazed of how beautiful everything was.

"Jellal this is amazing!"

"Th- thank you, I had a little help from Meredy"

She hugged him saying

"Thank you Jellal this is the most beautiful thing anybody has ever done for me"

Jellal blushed a little

"Anything for the most beautiful girl"

His face turned as red as Erzas hair 'I can't believe I just said that'

"Je-Jellal... did you just call me..."

"Ye-yeah, well it's the truth"

They were still in each other's arms. In this moment Erza only wanted just to stay like that forever. They let go but they're still holding hands. He walks toward the blanket and helps Erza sit down and he sits in front of her.

Time passed and they were having the best time ever talking about different missions, remembering their good time and also the bad ones. Erza looks up to the sky and sees the millions of stars and sais

"Wow the grates view ever"

Jellal kept his eyes on her and thought 'The grates view in the world I have right in front of me'

"Erza..."

Jellal looked straight into her eyes and leaned closer. He took his hand and caressed her check. Erza froze when he said her name. She flinched a little when he caressed her check. She leaned and felt the warmth of his and looked straight to his eyes.

"Je-Jellal..." she whispered.

Jellal leaned closer, she also did the same. They were just an inch away from each other lips. They were both hesitant but in the end their lips touch and electricity went through their body's that glued them together and couldn't be separate them. He kept one hand on her check and the other one he wrapped it around her waist. And she put her hand around his neck. They were in sink; it was like nothing they've ever felt before. They kept kissing, and kissing and it was like a dance Erza thought. They both separated from the kiss to get some air. And Jellal held her tight in a hug he was trembling, Erza got worried.

"Jellal?"

He didn't reply

"Jellal what's wrong?

He leaned back, his hands on her shoulders and he has welled up tears.

"Erza, I love you!"

"Wha..."

"Erza I am deeply madly in love with you!"

"Jellal I... I... I love you too!" she replied with tears

"I know I messed up the last time we were alone and I did that to protect you but I can see that you can take care of yourself and you have people around you that love you and will do anything for you" he said

He sighs

"Will you give me a chance to make things right with you?"

Tears were welding up on Jellals eyes

"Yes, I knew you were lying for that reason and I want this to work, but what about Crime Sorcière? What about you being a fugitive to the kingdom?"

"Well about that... I have a surprise"

"What is it?" She asked

He hands her some papers

"The members of Crime Sorcière including me are no longer fugitives of the kingdom and now it's an official guild"

She looked at the papers and then at him

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes! We were able to talk to the king himself and even save him from the grasp of a dark guild and he saw the good in all of us and now we are free"

"See" He pointed at the official seal of the king.

Erza was filed with so much joy that tears went down her check and she hugged him tight. Suddenly she leans back and asked

"Wait, what about the secret mission you were going to brief me in?"

"To tell you the truth I made that up because I wasn't sure if you would come" he answered

"I"M SORRY"

"Jellal you didn't have to lie for me to come... I've always wanted to be with you alone and now I know how you truly feel and I just want you to know that I love you no matter what and now I can finally see you without having to hide or anything"

"I love you Erza. I've always loved you"

"And I've always love you Jellal"

After that they kissed and kept talking throughout the night and then they notice the sun was coming up and it was time to go home. Jellal walked Erza back to the inn and kissed good bye.

 ***End of flashback***

"KYYYAAAAA!" both Levy and Juvia screamed

"Shhhh" Erza said

"OMG! You and Jellal are finally going to be able to be together" Levy said

"Juvia is so happy for you Erza-san you can finally be with your loved one" Juvia said

"Thank you girls for everything" Erza said

Erza hugged them very tightly

"By the way Juvia when do you leave for your job?" Erza said

"After breakfast" Juvia answered

"Well I guess I'll see you when you get back I'm going to sleep. I waited up for you girls to get up so I could tell you about the date"

Juvia and levy smiled

"Sleep tight Erza-san" Juvia said as Erza walked upstairs

"I'm Starving" Levy said

"Juvia is also starving" she replied

They both left to the guild to eat. As soon as they arrived Juvia notice Gray was sitting on of the tables in the middle with Natsu, Happy and Lucy.

"Good morning" Levy and Juvia said in chorus

"Morning" Lucy and Happy said

"Yo" Natsu replied

"Hey" Gray said

Levy and Juvia continued walking to the bar to order some breakfast and Lucy went behind them. Mira takes there order and Lucy sits next to Juvia

"How are you Juvia?" Lucy asked

"Juvia is fine, a little startled but fine" Juvia answered "It hard but Juvia will get through this, and will work hard to forget"

"And we'll be here to cheer you on" Levy said

"Thank you guys" Juvia said

Mira brings the orders and they take their plates and sit on another table. Gray and Happy noticed

"Juvia is acting weird. She's not here with you Gray" Happy said

"Seriously? I didn't notice" Natsu said with a moth full

"How could you, you're stuffing your face so much that your cheeks cover your eyes" Happy said mocking him

"Shut up" Natsu said

Grays sighed at the sight of these tow fighting

"Well anyway the other night I saw Juvia running off crying and I don't know why"

"You liiiiiike her" Happy said mocking him

"C'mon Happy don't star with me" Gray said with and angry tone at him

"Fine, fine I'll leave you alone... for now hihihi" happy said laughing at him

"Whatever" Gray said

Happy and Natsu kept arguing and Gray wasn't in the mood to see those to fight so he left to the town to run some errands.

After Juvia finished eating her breakfast, she went to master Makarov and Mira to notify she was leaving for her job

"Have a safe trip" Mira said

"Work hard and have fun while you're at it" master Makarov said

"Sure will" Juvia said and then bowed and walked toward Levy and Lucy

"Good bye Lucy-san and Levy-san"

"Bye Juvia have a safe trip"

As she walked out she waved good bye to the rest of the guild members and left.

On the way to the train station, Juvia was looking at the map of Clover Town to make sure she was able to find the woman's house fast enough. Suddenly she stumbles with somebody and said as she bowed

"Sorry"

"Juvia?"

She heard his voice

"Oh Gray-sama Juvia is sorry for stumbling with you"

"It's ok Juvia" Gray said

"By the way I've been meaning to ask, the other night you ran out of the guild crying, why was that?"

"Oh Juvia had something in her eye that couldn't get out and it made me cry and I just ran because I didn't know where to go" she answered. She thought of that answer in case she bumped into him and asked.

"Alright then, do you want me to accompany you to the train station?"

"Thank you but Juvia wants to be alone"

'That's odd I thought she would say yeas and fangirl over me for asking that' Gray thought

"You sure?" he insisted

"Yes" she answered

'Juvia always wanted Gray-sama to accompany her but now that Juvia is trying to move one he asks' Juvia thought

"Ok then see ya later" he said as he turned around and walked away

Juvia saw him walk away from her and whispered

"Good bye Gray-sama" and tears started to run down. She turned around and whipped them away.

She kept walking until she reached the train station. After a few minutes her train arrived and she got on bored.

'It's for the best. Juvia has to let go of her feelings for Gray-sama or she will only keep getting hurt' she thought

She relaxed herself and rested her head on the window and closed her eyes.

 ***Back when Gray walked away***

Gray kept walking and thinking of Juvias answer of his offer of accompanying her to the station and also the things he needed for his house and on looking for a job request. Suddenly he hears a familiar voice

"Gray!"

He turned around and saw it was Wendy calling for him and Charles following her.

"Oh hey Wendy what's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to join me and Charles in a job?"

"Sure, I was thinking of getting one right now"

"Alright the job might take a few days. It's an old man that needs help finding some things and also due to an injury he had a couple of months ago he can't do much around the house"

"Ok, but what about Natsu, Lucy and Happy?" Gray asked

"They are tired from the last mission and also Lucy wanted to go on a date with Natsu. They haven't been able to go out on one since a long time" Wendy said

"And also it was enough time with Happy" Charles added

"Alright so when do we leave?" he asked

"Tomorrow morning" She answered

"Ok then see you tomorrow" Gray said and they both parted ways

 ***In the morning when Wendy and Charles were going to the guild before talking to Gray***

Wendy and Charles were on their way to the guild to eat some breakfast. They woke up a little late because they went to sleep later than usual. Suddenly Charles stops and sees something and she was frightened.

"Charles is everything ok?" Wendy asked

"I just had a vision" she answered

"What was it?"

"It was Juvia and she was injured very badly and Gray was there crying and screaming for help" her voice was trembling

"What?!" Wendy was worried

"We need to talk to Gray about what happen to Juvia and find out his side of the story"

"But Juvia doesn't want him to know that she's moving on"

"If we don't do this Juvia might get hurt very badly and also I had a vison last night when we were all talking. I saw Gray and Juvia together I don't know if they were a couple but they were talking normally like they used to. Some of my visions don't always are what they seem or they are just a glimpse at an alternative future"

"Ok then let's find a job near where she's going to be"

"Alright child"

And they went to the guild looking for Gray but he wasn't there. They went to the job board and found a job near Juvia It was in between Oshibana and Clover Town. She notified Mira the she was going on that job with Charles and Gray, and also order their breakfast.

After they finished eating Wendy picked up Grays sent and followed it. Once she found him, Charles and Wendy saw Gray and Juvia talking and after Gray left Wendy saw Juvia crying and she wanted to go to her but she couldn't so she just waited for a little while after s she could go behind Gray.

End **o** f chapter.

 **HI! I'm really sorry it took me time to post it I have a lot of college work and i have to deal with some Family trouble but everything is working out.**

 **Please coment what you think and vote if you like it**

 **.SO EXITED!**


	4. Chapter 4: Unknown Feelings

**Clover Town**

It was already night time when Juvia arrived at Clover Town. It took her longer than she expected due to some men that wanted to rob the people in the train, thankfully Juvia was there to stop them.

As soon as Juvia arrived she asked to be pointed to the directions on the house written in the request. The man she asked was going to a near place and offered to show her the way and Juvia nodded in gratitude.

"My name is Rey" the man said as he extended his hand

"My name is Juvia" she said as she shook his hand

"So, why are you here?" Rey asked her

"Well, Juvia is here to stop the mage that has been burning the forest and the harvest" Juvia said

"So you're a wizard? From what guild?"

"I'm a water mage and I'm a member of Fairy Tail." She said as she showed him the guild mark that was on her thigh.

Then man blushed a little when he saw her leg.

"No wonder you looked familiar. You guys won the Grand Magic Games, you guys where amazing!" He said

"Yeah" Juvia said embarrassed

"Well here you go. There live mis Meria and her son Yashiro." Ray said as he pointed to the house.

"Thank you so much Rey-san" Juvia said as she bowed her head

"No problem." He said as he waved

As soon as he left Juvia went to the front porch, went to the steps and knocked on the door. A few seconds passed and a woman opened the door.

"May I help you dear?" the woman said. She had long brown hair tied in a ponytail, brown green eyes, light tanned skin, and she was 3 inches shorter than Juvia.

"Hi, my name is Juvia from Fairy Tail. I'm here for the job request" she said as she showed the flyer

"Oh yes. Come in, come in." The woman said as she let Juvia pass

"My name is Meria" the woman said as she offered her hand to Juvia and she accepted

Suddenly they hear a cry of pain coming from the end of the house and Meria runs to the kitchen and grabs a bucket of water and goes to the room next to the kitchen. Juvia was worried so she followed her. When she went in the room she saw a young man lying in a floor bed with burns on his left arm and part of his torso. It was obvious the burns had been recent and she was trying to cool him down.

"I'm sorry hon, I know it hurts but we have to clean the burns to cool you down and to avoid infection" she said pained trying not to hurt him

He lets out another cry of pain and she pulled her hand away.

"Let Juvia help" she said as she kneels down next to him and the bucket of water.

She took a deep breath, waved her hand over the bucket and the water starts to move at her will. She gets the water to move out of the bucket and on to the burns of the young man. He flinched in pain but she made sure that the water was cool enough to ease the pain. He finally relaxed. After a few minutes he finally fell asleep and she put the water back in the bucket.

"Thank you so much!" Meria said with tears in her eyes and hugged her.

"No problem" Juvia responded

They both walked out the room and into the kitchen to dump the dirty water.

"What happened to him?" Juvia asked

"His name is Yashiro and he got burnt trying to stop the person who is burning the forest. My son is a holder type of mage and also elemental magic. His holder time let him swap from weapons witch let him change from elements. The person who is causing the fires was once his best friend." She paused for a moment and walked to the living room offering Juvia to sit down in front of her.

"His name is Mitsuhide and he is a fire mage. My son and Mitsuhide grew up together their whole life. They were inseparable. Two years ago my husband, Yashiro's father, died in a mine accident witch made a lot of people curious dew to if it was an accident or not. Some say it was because of a dark guild trying to make a statement. That took a toll on all of us, especially Yashiro and Mitsuhide. They both looked up to him like he was invincible." Her voice started to shake as she tells the story and tears started to well up in her eyes as she looked at the picture of the four of them. She took a deep breath and continued.

"Mitsuhide had gone through a lot his entire life. He lost his mother at a very young age and his father wasn't home most of the time after his wife died, and whenever he was home either he was asleep or drunk and beating him up. My husband couldn't stand it anymore and he called the authorities and imprisoned his father and Mitsuhide started living with us. Everything was great until the death of my husband something changed in him." She paused, took a deep breath and continued

"He started staying out late and coming home drunk. And one day he just packed everything and left. Until a month ago he came to us to talk to Yashiro about joining a guild. My son is a mage but he wanted to start his own guild here in Clover Town, he didn't want to leave. Mitsuhide got so furious that he warned him if he didn't join he was going to burn the town. Once he left we warned the authorities and we created a barrier that would prevent any fire burning the town, but he did the unexpected and started burning the forest and our harvest. We tried to stop the fire but it was getting out of hand. That's when Yashiro brought out his sword of the sea and was able to extinguish part of the fire and went after Mitsuhide. He came back and told me he lost him and kept extinguishing the fire until it was out. And for several days the same thing happened until two days ago."

She stud up and looked outside, trying not to cry in front of Juvia. She took a deep breath and with a stuttering voice she continued

"This time Mitsuhide came to fight with Yashiro. Yashiro didn't want to fight but Mitsuhide didn't give him a choice. He started attacking and he barely dodged in time. They kept fighting and fighting until Mitsuhide threw a fire ball at me and that's when..." she started to cry "That's when Yashiro ran in front of me to get the hit. I wasn't able to do anything." She was crying harder and started to tremble. "Mitsuhide ran away after that. Then we sent the request to the guilds to see if anybody is able to stop him"

"I am so sorry Meria-san for what Happened to you and your son but don't worry Juvia is here to help." Juvia said as she stud up.

"Thank you so much" she said with teary eyes

"Let me show you to your room" she said as she showed her the way.

Juvia's room was next to the room Yashiro was in. It was a simple room and it was comfortable enough for Juvia to stay in. She unpacked everything and went to the kitchen and saw Meria trying to make some tea but she was so shaken up for telling Juvia what happened. Juvia took the initiative to make the tea. She took the tea pot and the herbs to make it. After a few minutes the tea was ready and she served two cups. They drank their tea and cleaned the kitchen a little bit.

"Goodnight, Juvia" Meria said

"Goodnight, Meria-san. If Yashiro wakes up again Juvia can take care of him"

"You don't have to" Meria said

"It's no trouble at all" Juvia said

Juvia went back to her room and changed into her pajamas. She went to bed but before she fell asleep she whispered his name

"Gray-sama" her eyes teared up, she whipped the them away and fell asleep

 **Back at Fiore**

Gray was in the town finishing some errands. He was preparing for the trip he was going to make with Wendy and Charla. After he got all he needed he went home. Once he was close enough he saw that somebody was waiting for him outside of his house. He was cautious, other times there where girls waiting to jump him. None of which was Juvia. Juvia always respected his personal space that was his house. He got closer and saw that it was Wendy and Charla.

"Wendy? Charla? What are you doing here?" he asked

"We need to speak to you of some important matter" Charla said

"Uhhh okay, come inside."

He opened the door and let them in. He turned on the lights and motion them to sit down and they did. He put the bags in the kitchen and in his room and went back to the living room. He sat in front of them and said

"So, what's up?"

"Do you remember the night where Juvia ran out crying?" Wendy asked

"Yeah I asked her and she said she had something in her eyes"

"Well, you see, that's no actually true" Charla said

"Wait, what do you mean?" Gray was confused

"Juvia overhear a conversation with you and Loke when you said that you hated clingy people and that Juvia was it" Wendy said

His head went back to that night, to the conversation he had, to the sight of Juvia crying and not knowing what happened. But now he knows the reason of why she was crying. It was all a misunderstanding and he wanted to clear it up.

"What? Wait, she overheard that? But I wasn't talking about her, I was talking about Lyon of how clingy he was on her the other day and I know Juvia can be clingy on me sometimes but I honestly don't mind her." He said a little bit frustrated

"That's why we are here to clarify what happened and try to avoid what might happen" Charla said

"What do you mean 'might happen'? Is something going to happen to Juvia?" he asked worried

"I am not sure. My visions aren't clear and sometimes can be an alternative future" Charla said

"What did you see?" Gray asked more worried than ever

"I can't tell you but we need to ask you something" Charla said

"Ok, ask away"

"What are your feelings for Juvia?" Wendy asked

"You don't have to answer right away and for what I can see you are not clear on what you feel for her right now, but we do need your help tomorrow on the job and after that you can go and see Juvia" Charla said

Gray said nothing he just listen to what they had to say.

"We'll be going now Gray. Hope to see you tomorrow" Wendy said as she stood up with Charla in her arms and left

'What are my feelings for Juvia?' Gray thought.

He finished packing the things he needed for the job but at all time he kept asking himself the same question over and over again _What are my feelings for Juvia?_

He took a shower and put on his boxers, grabbed Juvia's scarf and just appreciated the softness and all he could see was Juvia's beautiful eyes. He still didn't know why he sees her face every night but know he has the proper question for it.

"What are my feelings for Juvia?" he whispered as he fell asleep

 **Hi everybody! Please forgive me for the late update. a lot of things have happened and I finally got back one of the computer of my house and was able to write this chapter. i honestly dont know when am I going to post again but I hope that you guys like it.**

 **Sayonara Fairies**


	5. Chapter 5: Finally Broken

Morning came and Juvia felt heaviness on her shoulders due to the long day she had yesterday. Her mind was completely clouded with everything that has happened recently with the struggle of this broken down family, with her broken heart and still having to figure out how to stop the man who's behind the fire. She got out of bed and took a quick shower and got dressed. On her way out she noticed the cloudy sky and but ignore it. She went into the kitchen and sees Meria.

"Good morning Meria-san" Juvia said

"Good morning Juvia, did you sleep well?" she asked

"Juvia slept well" she lied

"Good, please sit. Do you like rolled omelet and some sticky rice?"

"Yes please"

As Meria served Juvia her breakfast, they hear soft footsteps coming from the corridor and to their surprise they see Yashiro walking to the kitchen

"Yashiro!" Meria exclaimed in happiness seeing her son finally walking

"Hi mom" he waved with his good arm, still limping from pain, Juvia took action put his good arm around her shoulder and helped him to the chair next to her.

"Thanks" he said "What's your name?"

"Juvia Lockser"

The night before she was so cut up with helping him that she didn't pay attention to how he looked. He is a tall young handsome man, with long purple hair, and orange and golden yellow eyes. Juvia admitted that he was really handsome but he wasn't Gray. On the other hand Yashiro was awed with her beauty and how shy she looked.

"So Juvia Lockser, how long are you going to stay here with us?" he asked with the most obvious flirtatious voice and Juvia stutters in her answer

"Umm until Juvia finishes her mission"

"So after the mission you are going to leave?" he asked

"Yes"

"Why not stay for a little longer?"

"Umm-m"

"Yashiro, don't pressure her" Meria said

"It's alright Meria-san"

Suddenly Yashiro flinched in pain from the burns in his body. So much pain that he couldn't bare it and fell to the ground.

"Yashiro!" Meria and Juvia yelled

Juvia didn't hesitate and quickly took action and used her magic to soothe the pain away.

"Yashiro-san stay with me" Juvia pleaded as she continued to try and sooth the pain

He quickly stopped flinching and calmed down. His eyes flutter but they don't open, he groans as he tries to move but stays put.

"How are you feeling?" Juvia asks

"In pain but I will survive" he whispered his answer

Out of nowhere they hear and explosion at the distance.

"Mitsuhide" Yashiro mumbles while trying to get up but fails. His mother helps him while Juvia runs out to where she heard the explosion.

As she runs out she sees smoke from the fire within the forest and she runs in and once she reaches the fire nobody is there 'Juvia has to stop the fire'

She extends her arm and yells "Water Nebula" and two columns of water form shot at the fire and extinguishing it.

"Lodern!" _(blaze in german)_ someone yells and Juvia turns to see fire being thrown at her and he reaction was water body.

Smoke everywhere

"Did I hit her?" a male voice asks as he approaches the smoke

"Water Slicer!" Juvia yells as sharp blades of water fly in the air towards the man. He dodges in time and sees the water blades cut several trees that were behind him. He shivers at the thought of that being him.

The smoke stars to vanish and the male wizard sees a woman in blue dress and blue hair and his jaw dropped as he admire her beauty. Juvia gasps as she sees him, 'he looks like the other boy in the family picture' she thought.

"Mitsuhide?"

His eyes widened when she said his name. 'Nobody knows that name besides…' his thought trailed of as he sees Juvia charge towards him. He was expecting a blow but all Juvia did was tackle him and pin him to the ground.

"Why?" Juvia cried out

"Wh-what?" he asked confused

"Why would you do this to them?"

 **Back at Magnolia**

Morning came but Gray barely slept dew to a certain question floating in his mind the entire night. He shrugged his tiredness and showered with cold water to try and wake him up but failed to do so for his immunity to the cold. He changes it up for hot water and that did the trick on him he was wide awake once he got out of the shower. He got ready and went out to the guild.

"Hey guys" he said

"Hi Gray" Lucy and Happy answered

"Sup Icepick" Natsu, as always, answered

"Sup flamebrain" he replied

"You're going on a mission with Wendy and Charla, Right?" Happy asked

"Yeah, I am"

"Can I join you guys?" Happy asked hoping he would say yes

"Not on this one happy" Charla said in the arms of Wendy

"Sorry Happy but maybe next time" Wendy answered

"You girls ready?" Asked Gray

"Yeah but let's eat first" Wendy said

He nodded and they all wet to the bar and order some breakfast. After eating and joking around, they all said their good byes and left. They reach the train station and wait. Charla and Wendy notice Gray's uneasiness.

"Gray, are you alright?" Wendy asks

With a deep sigh he responds "Still don't know"

"But did you sleep at all?" Charla asked

"Honestly no, I haven't" he answered "I was up all night thinking and still I have no answer"

"I'm sorry Gray" Wendy said

"Me too" Charla said

"It's ok. I know your intentions weren't to make me tired. I know you are looking out for Juvia and also for me, but I still have no answer."

"Ok so let's make this trip ease which I know we will. Do you still want to go to clover town at the end of the mission to speak to Juvia?" Charla asked

"I don't know. I will tell you at the end I guess" he answered

Seconds later the train arrived and they got in. Gray rested his head on the window still thinking 'What are my feelings for Juvia?' and he drifted to sleep

Four hours later they finally arrived to Oshibana. They went into the town looking for place to eat. Once they did they went in. A young man escorted them to a table and gave them their menu. Seconds before ordering two guys with masks decided to rob the restaurant.

"Hands up and nobody will get hurt" the man in the right said

"What are you going to do? Scare us?" a man yelled trying to make fun of them

"This" pulled out two magical guns out and shot at the man.

"Ice-Make: Shield!" Gray yelled stopping the magic bullets from reaching the man that protested

"Who do you think you are?" the guy with the gun asked

"Just a customer wanting to eat some food"

The other man disappeared and appeared in a flash but this time he had Wendy trapped in his arms

"So, ice boy, what are you going to do to save you widdle friend?"

"Nothing"

All the people around him and the robbers were shocked with his answer

"Aren't you afraid that we are going to hurt her?" the man with the gun said

"Actually you should be afraid of her" Charla spoke

"A TALKING CAT!" both of them yelled looking at Charla

"Actually she's an Exceed and would you please let me go?" Wendy said

"An exc- No, we are not letting you go" the man holding her said and tightening the grip on her

"Sky Dragon Claw!" Yelled Wendy as she swung her leg to the other man and sent him flying to the wall with her wind. He let her go being frightened by the little girl having such power

"I'm out of here!" he yelled but before he could

"Ice-Make: Flor!" Gray yelled and stopped him by making him slip

Quickly guards came and arrested them. Everybody started thanking them for stopping them and preventing them to hurt anybody. They sat down and ate their meal

Wendy was in shock with herself by attacking like that.

"I can't believe I did that. I think I was so hungry that I lost control" she admitted as she sulked lower than anybody could.

"It's ok at least you stopped him from hurting anybody" Gray said

"Yes child just know no to react like that if it ever happens again but only do so if it life or death matter" Charla added

Once they finished eating they went to pay their food and the cashier said

"You guys aren't paying for anything, we are grateful for what you did so your meals are on the house and you guys are welcome here any time"

"Thanks but we only did what's right" Gray answered

"Before you guys go here are some bento boxes so you can take on your trip and it's also on the house"

"Thank you kind sir" Wendy said as she bowed her head and took them.

They went out and started walking to the tows map. They wanted to know exactly where the man's house was.

"I think it's right here" said Gray pointing at the far end of the map

"Excuse me" a man said from behind

They turned around and it was the man whom Gray stopped the bullet form hitting

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my life back there" He said

"Don't mention it" said Gray

"Please if you need anything just say it, please. I would like to repay your kindness" he said

"Do you know where we can get transportation to go here?" asked Wendy pointing to the map

"I have a cart and I can take you the- wait, you guys are going to Moroto-san's house?"

"Yes, you know him?" Asked Gray

"Yeah he is like the grandfather of everybody here, he used to help everybody here with everything he could but then he got hurt and couldn't do much but he still comes and visits the towns people" He said

"Good to know" Wendy said

"My name is Tadashi" he said extending his hand

"I'm Wendy"

"Charla"

"Gray and we're from Fairy Tail"

"Nice to meet you all, come this way my cart is near by" Tadadshi said walking towards his cart

Once they got there they hopped in and went their way to Moroto's house. On their way there they talked about the town, Fairy Tail and different things that came up during the way.

They arrived at a small house in the middle of the forest but it was surrounded by beautiful dark pink flowers on every tree.

"Wow, so beautiful" said Wendy

"Yeah… it sure is" said Gray

"It sure is. Moroto-san has been planting them for over 30 years and this whole forest is full of them" Tadashi said

"Why?" asked Charla

"I don't know" He answered "Well here we are, say hi to him for me"

They all waved goodbye and walked towards the house

Gray nocked on the door and an old man opened it.

"You must be the members of Fairy Tail" he said

"Yes we are Moroto-san, my name is Wendy"

"Charla"

"I'm Gray"

"Nice to meet you all, come in please" Moroto said

They all went in and Moroto quickly escorted them to their rooms.

"I've prepared some tea, join me in the patio"

They all went to the patio and they were able to see miles and miles of the trees that had the dark pink flower.

"They are beautiful flowers Moroto-san" Wendy said

"Thank you young lady, I've been planting them for over 30 years"

"Can I ask why?" said Gray

"It's the meaning behind the name; Asagao in translation is Morning Glory while in the floral language it has the meaning of Brief love and Bond of love" he said "This was the favorite flower of my love. They only blooms in the morning and cool times and up hear is cold enough to keep them bloomed" he added

"Enough about the flowers, tell me about Fairy Tail"

Both Wendy and Gray went on and on about Fairy Tail being a family and always being there for each other and their adventures they have been in.

 **Back at Clover Town**

Juvia had pinned down Mitsuhide asking him why he did what he did. Tears started streaming down Juvia's eyes and rain started pouring down. Her overwhelmed feelings reached their limit and finally broke her. She sat on the ground letting go of him.

"Why would you hurt your family?" Juvia asked

"They are not my family" he answered

"They took you in when you had nothing. They took you in without asking anything in return, all they wanted to do was love you and give you a safe place and you do this!" she points at the burnt forest "and hurt Yashiro"

"Stop" he said

"Your friend"

"Please stop"

"Your brother"

"Stop!"

"The one who stood by you every step of the way!"

"Because I had to!" was his answer

Juvia was in chock with his answer

"What?" she whispered

"I- I had to find…"

"Find what?" she asked

"Who actually" he took a deep breath "The man who killed Yashiros father"

Juvia was chocked

"I wanted Yashiro to join the guild only to stop him; the only thing is that I don't know who exactly it is"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I heard that the mining collapsing and killing many people in which one of the was Yasushi, Yashiros father, wasn't an accident; it was a warning for the town to bow down to the dark guild named Hisomu Kage that means Lurking Shadow"

"Why didn't you warn the authorities?" Juvia asked

"I did but nobody believed me. I know that the one who did it was the guild master but nobody knows his name or how he looks like. Only his top 5 mages know how he looks like and his name"

"How do you know it was him or even if he exists?"

"He always communicates through a lacrima but its only silhouette is seen and he alters his voice so nobody can identify him"

"You have to tell Yashiro and Meria this"

Juvia stood up to go and tell them but Mitsuhide grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down falling on top of him. He kept holding on to her looking deeply in her eyes and letting her go. They both quickly sat down in front of each other.

"I can't go there, the authorities are on to me" he said "and I've already done enough damage"

"Why are you doing this? Why don't you come clean?" she asked

"I need to show myself worthy of being in the guild to get closer to the five" I sighed "I have to keep doing this even if it means… hurting people I care about" he stood up and started walking

"Please, Mitsuhide, there has to be another way" Juvia said

"There isn't" he said while walking away, before he left he said "I regret hurting them ever since the day I left" and he ran away

Juvia sat there processing everything he just told her. She saw a happy family in a portrait always wondering what it felt like to be a part of a real one. She was abandoned by hers and she doesn't know why. She wants to help them but wondering why her family left broke her inside more and more each day, until today.

The rain is pouring harder and harder for each minute that passes just like the storm in Juvias head doesn't cease. Every moment she felt alone in her life, felt left out, unwanted all those suppressed feelings finally came and she just lost herself.

She whispered "Drip, drip, drop" while tears stream down none stop

"Drip, drip, drop. Juvia will always be the rain woman"

She stood up and went back to the house

Once inside Meria and Yashiro see Juvia with watery eyes and they suddenly feel her pain.

"Juvia, dear, are you alright?" Meria asked

Juvia collapse on her knees and kept crying none stop. Meria went to her and comforted her

"It's ok, you are here and you're safe" Juvia felt loved from a mother. A mother she never had, she finally knows what it feels like to be cradled up in a mother arms and feel her warmth as she caressed her hair.

After a few minutes of sobbing and crying, Juvia finally calmed and so did the rain. Yashiro noticed but didn't say a word about it. He made some tea for all of them.

"Juvia is sorry for this" she said

"Don't worry, you have to let it all out or you will just explode. So if you want to talk about it or cry a little bit more, I'm here." Said Meria

"Thank you Meria-san but Juvia is not in the mood to talk about it" She said

They drank some tea and Juvia finally felt at ease

"Juvia met with Mitsuhide"

The atmosphere went still in the living room.

"You did… what did he do?" Yashiro asked

"In the beginning we were fighting but Juvia pinned him down and asked him why he was doing this"

"What did he say?" Meria asked

"The guild he is in is responsible for the death of Yasushi and he wants revenge because the one responsible is the guild master who is unknown at the moment" Juvia answered not knowing what to expect from them

"If that's true then why didn't he come to us since the begging?" Yashiro asked

"Mitsuhide needed to be convincing enough to get closer to the guild master" she said "Mitsuhide wanted Yashiro-san to join the guild but he didn't know how to explain himself"

"I can't believe him, after all he has done; all the pain he has caused us" Yashiro was upset at what he was hearing

"Mitsuhide regrets everything since the day he left, Juvia know that Mitsuhide regrets everything but can't come back at least he finds out who did it"

"Juvia are you sure about this?" Meria asked

"Juvia isn't a hundred percent sure but sometimes you just need to have a little bit of faith and hope that they are telling the truth" Juvia answered

"Juvia doesn't know when is he coming back but when he does Yashiro-san must come at least to talk to him" Juvia added

"I'll think about it" he said and then left the room

The rain kept pouring down and Juvia wasn't sure how to stop it. 'The only moment the rain stopped was when…' her thoughts drifted away as she tried not to think of the one who took the rain away, the one who finally gave her a chance of actually being happy but took it away without even knowing it.

"Juvia doesn't think Mitsuhide is going to burn the forest for a while" Juvia said

"Why?" Meria asked

"The rain is mine, Juvia is known as the rain woman. The rain will always follow Juvia and as long as Juvia is here there is no chance of fire" she answered

"Good to know child" Meria said and gave her a tight hug

"You should get some rest my dear, you have had a very tiresome day" she added

"Thank you Meria-san"

Meria left and Juvia was still staining in the living room spacing out trying not to think of anything, but it was no use. Her mind went back to when she was in Phantom Lord, when she first met Fairy Tail how everybody didn't want her around or trust her and even after she joined people took a long time on adapting to her presence and many people doubted her and she feels like they still do, even though they love her no matter what, her past experience don't let her be free. Slowly Juvia was turning to her old self, the emotionless girl. Walking to her room she just lay in bed and drifted into a deep sleep.

 **Back at the house in the forest**

Gray wondered off in the forest admiring the beauty of the flower and its meaning

"Brief love? Bond of love?" he asked himself

"Aren't they a beauty?" old man Moroto stood behind him

"Yeah… they are"

"What is troubling you my boy?" the old man asked

"Nothing's bothering me" Gray answered evasively "Ouch!" the old man hit him with his walking stick

"Don't lie to me boy, I've seen that look before"

"What do you mean?" Gray asked

Moroto signals him to follow and he does

"Eyes that wonder whether or not they love someone, eyes that are afraid of loving because they are afraid of losing them"

Gray stopped walking thinking how did he know. The old mend turned around and said

"The only reason I know that is because I once was you"

"Me?" gray asked

"Yes you. I was in the exact situation you're in, well not the same one just the question lingering in your mind with a certain someone"

Moroto kept walking and Gray followed. After a few minutes of silence they arrived at a small shack that wasn't far from the house. He opens the other and gestures Gray to come in. Once inside he turns on a lamp

"Can you start the fire place? This place tends to get really cold in the afternoon" Moroto requested and Gray did it.

The fire was flickering; Moroto sat down in a chair in front of it and patted the chair next to him so Gray could sit down.

"When I was about your age I was a member of a guild, no I don't have magic but I was a fighter and I could handle myself pretty well most of the missions I went in. One day I went on a mission with my teammates to stop a group of people that where capturing women and selling them as slaves. Once we got there we were able to take down all the member of the movement except for the leader. I was able to get out information of one of the men to where his boss was. I went there and found him holding a hostage a girl, threatening to kill her if I got any closer. She was so scared and so bruised that I was also scared for her. I remember that he was walking backwards and stumbled on something and his grip on her got loose and she threw herself away from him giving me advantage and knocking him out. I tied him up and got her out of there. All of the women were healed and sent home and for those who were sold they had books on who they sold who and where they were and the guards took care of that. The mission was a success and we went home."

"Several days passed and a new member joined my guild and it was the girl I saved. She went to me and gave me a hug and thanked me for saving her. I honestly did what any decent man would have done. Her name was Sylvia. She had purple hair with light green eyes. She was a beautiful you girl that had to go through hell. We sat down and chatted for a little while and every day after that we did the same thing until I went on missions. Every time I left she went a trained so she could fight with me. She did crazy things for me making cookies, giving me random gifts, appearing out of nowhere but she always respected what was my home. One day I invited her to eat with the team and she accepted. We had fun until one of my teammates asked about her past and it was not a life anybody would like to have. Abandoned by her family when she was born, abused in an orphanage from all the kids and the caretakers, and then being captured to be sold as a slave. She never had a helping hand until I came along and saved her. She repeated herself every day not to be like the people that hurt her. And she did overcome it. That day I got to know her better than I ever did and all I wanted was to protect her. I got to know her better each day that passed and she knew me better than others. One day she confessed her love to me and I never said anything in return and we stayed friends. We still relied on each other on missions or ordinary stuff. She went on a mission with another team and the day after she left I felt so alone and I needed her by my side and I didn't know why. That was when one of my comrades told me that I loved her without even knowing it. I realized that I did and I was already too late." Morotos eyes welded up with tears as he continued his story

"Some of the teammates she went with returned with severe injuries and she was nowhere to be found. I panicked and I went to where they were ambushed. There was no sight of struggle but I kept looking for a sign, anything that would lead me to her and I did. I found her silver bracelet and I just took it and ran as fast as I could. I found a cave that look empty but it wasn't. I went in and I fell in a trapped door leading me to an underground headquarter of some sort. I was prepared for battle and battle I got. I fought several men until I reached a door they were trying to block from me. I opened it and I saw Sylvia fighting with everything she had with the man who once captured her and I set her free off. I ran into battle and for a second I had glimpse of hope that we were going to win until he knocked me down." At this moment Moroto was already crying and trembling from his painful memory.

He took a deep breath calming his trembles and continued

"I was knocked down and my weapon far from my reach. The man ran to me with his sword aiming at my chest and… she took the hit. She sacrificed her life for mine while taking his. I carried her away from everything. I kept on walking until she started coughing up blood and stopped under the Asagao tree. She mumbled ' _Morning glory_ ' and my respond was ' _Brief love_ ' she looked at me and caressed my cheek and whispered ' _Bond of love_ '. I cried and apologized for realizing my feelings too late but al she said was 'At least I know the truth, and the truth is that I love you' once she said that I gently pressed my lips on hers. 'I love you Sylvia' she smiled and she was gone."

Moroto kept crying over the loss of his love while Gray was welled up tears.

"After her death I came to realized that the only reason I didn't noticed my feelings where because I was scared of losing her that I wanted to protect her" Moroto stood up and walked towards the fire place. He reached and took something that Gray never noticed was there. Moroto hands him the object in his hand and it turned out to be Sylvia's silver bracelet. Embedded in the bracelet was the flower of the Asagao.

"After that I dedicated my life in planting them, it keeps her alive in my heart."

Gray hands him the bracelet but Moroto declines

"Once you are sure, give it to her"

"Why are you moving?" Gray asked

"It's time for me to let go of this place but not of her, also I can't maintain the house on my own anymore"

"Then why not hire people to help you?"

"I have treasure hidden all over the place witch I have a map for that I going to give to you. I will let you decide what you want to do with it"

"Why me? Why not somebody of your town?"

"I love the people of this town but I know that if they find this treasure they will not use it correctly and you because I see myself in you, I see the young me that didn't know what to do but wanted to do the right thing for everybody, I see the young me that will help no matter what. And that's why I choose you over my town people"

Gray was in tears hearing this man talk proudly of him of his belief without even knowing him that well

"I know you will do right for you and that you lady."

Gray had made his choice but decided not to say a word. He wanted to speak to Juvia about the matter and everything that has happened had to come to an end.

"Let's go to the house, boy" Moroto said "It looks like it's going to rain"

Gray looked outside the window and sat grey clouds at the distance and it was getting dark. They left the shack and went to the house. Wendy and Charla were already a sleep in their room and Gray just went to his room holding the silver bracelet and placing it in his bag. He took a cold shower and went to bed.


End file.
